The Hawk and the widow
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: This will be a series of one shot Clintx Natasha fics. takes place after the new york invasion
1. Relaxation

**A/N: this will be a series of Clint and Natasha one shots. here is the first chapter, if you have any ideas or would like to see something happen i would appreciate. put it in the reviews. I do not own Avengers, enjoy!**

After their Lunch break at the shawarma joint Tony had suggested. Natasha was glad when he invited them all to stay at the Stark Tower. They needed a place to relax but the helicarrier wasn't a good choice for two reason; one being director Fury who might send them on a mission, two being they would have to help with the clean up on board that was damaged by Loki's invasion. So the tower was the best and only option. Natasha knew better, she knew Clint would object to the idea and go back to the helicarrier,she also knew Clint needed a lot of rest. He had bags under his eyes indicating he never got much sleep, he looked stressed, tensed and shaken up from having Loki inside his head. Going back to base would mean the those two choices she had thought of if they went back, Clint needs his rest. It took several attempts to convince Clint to come with them to tower, until he finally agreed. After a long drive to the tower, of Tony talking to Bruce about something scientific related. They Arrive at the tower as they walk in, JARVIS opened the door for them.

Tony turns and grins at them but then yawns. "make yourselves at home, if you have any questions just ask JARVIS. I'm calling it a day, hitting the racks, night!"

"I think I'm going to make some tea before going to bed. JARVIS do you have any tea in stock?" Bruce asked.

"_yes, Dr. Banner there is a variety of tea in stock"_ JARVIS replied.

"really? I didn't think Tony would be a tea person" Bruce smiled slightly amused.

"_sir, prefers coffee than tea. It was miss Pots who ordered the many kinds of tea hoping they would help calm sir down" _JARVIS replies.

"hows that working out for her?" Natasha asked.

"_sir rather drink coffee instead of tea. However sir, tries to at least drink one everyday for miss Pots" _JARVIS replied.

"aw how sweet of Tony" Natasha smiles.

"hmm..JARVIS is there any green tea in stock?" Bruce asked.

"_yes Dr. Banner, there are plenty in stock as sir's current favorite brand is green tea. They are in the fridge on door of the row"_JARVIS replies.

"interesting," Bruce smiled. "thank you JARVIS"

"_you are welcome Dr. Banner"_JARVIS says.

Natasha puts her hand on Clint's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her with a lop sided, exhausted smile which she then returned with a smile as well.

"let's go Clint" she says.

"where?" he asked.

"you need rest" she says softly.

"yeah, but do we even have our own rooms? He asked

"_yes agent Barton, sir has renovated your rooms when you were all at the shawarma joint"_JARVIS spoke.

"oh...okay" Clint says.

"come on Clint" she says softly.

Clint nods and follows her to his own room, when he opened the door. He saw that it hat a place for his bow and arrows, a large closet that is separated with a board so one side has his casual outfits and the other side held his uniforms for missions. There was also a queen sized bed, a balcony with a perfect view of the entire city, of the sunset.

"go ahead and get some sleep. I'll get you some water" Natasha says leaving to the kitchen.

Clint sighs and lays down on the bed slightly relaxing as his bed is kind of comfy, he closes his eyes as he lets sleep catch up. But suddenly bolts up panting as the image of him killing Natasha passed his mind. Clint never wants to think about that again but its been stuck in his head since Loki was in his mind, had planted that image inside his head as Natasha comes back and looks at him concerned.

"Clint are you okay?" she asked.

"y-yeah" he whispers.

"you should try to sleep" she says.

"I tried...I can't sleep Nat..." he whispers.

"why?" she asked, sitting next to him with her legs close to his like always when they would talk to each other.

"I cant get an image out of my head" he sighs.

"what image?" she asked.

"remember when you were integrating Loki on the helicarrier?" he asked

"yeah..how did you know that?" she replies surprised.

"when Loki took over my mind with the tesseract. Our minds were linked or connected with each other...I could see what was happening with Loki, know what he wants..we were sharing information and I didn't mean to though," Clint sighs and Natasha nods. "it was when he told you that I would kill you in every way that you feared..he planted that inside my head and I...I cant get it out"

"Clint its going to be okay. You're in control now, you don't have to worry about that" she says, handing him some water.

"I know" he sighs taking the water and drinks a few sips.

"Lay down and relax. I'll help you fall asleep" she says softly.

Clint nods, putting the cup on the table. Then lays down, closing his eyes as Natasha begins to Hum softly.

"pain and sorrow it's all you feel today

tears and hollow drifting all the way

face your demons

chase away your ghosts

state your freedom, you are your own host

wipe your tears and breathe again

fight your fears and break your chain

find yourself and free your soul

feel again and be whole

your redemption is close for you to reach

peace is there, find yourself the breach.

Wipe your tears and breathe again

fight your fears and break your chain

find yourself and free your soul

feel again and be whole

smile for me my love and shine

spread your wings

begin to fly

feel the sun

your spring is near

here and there, is nothing to fear

smile for me my love and shine"

Natasha stops singing and smiles seeing Clint's chest rising and falling from his even breathing.

"get some good rest my brave hawk" she whispers as she leaves the room.


	2. Late night out

**A/N: Here is the second mini fic for this series. I got the idea from a Blog called BlandMarvelCannons also I do not own the Avengers.**

It was a late night at the Avengers tower and Natasha was the only one there because Bruce decided to take Steve to a modern art museum that started at night, Clint was having a night out with Tony which kinda worried her as she knows that it might end up with two drunk men. Natasha decided to use her time alone time to catch up on some paper work that she needed to turn into Fury while she has the chance. After several long hours of getting some paper work done Natasha decides to give Pepper a call to see if she was done with work.

"Jarvis, can you call Pepper?" Natasha asked.

"Of course Agent Romanov" Jarvis replied.

"Tony, what is it you need now?" Pepper's voice sighed.

"Um Pepper this is Natasha" she says.

"Oh! Hello Natasha, what can I do for you?" Pepper asked

"I was wondering if your off work and would like to come over a for a visit"Natasha replied.

"That would be lovely. I'm about to get off work" Pepper says

"Great I'll come to pick you up then and we'll have dinner" Natasha smiles.

"Sounds great" Pepper smiles.

OoOoOoO

Natasha arrives at the Stark industries, Pepper is waiting outside but smiles when she sees the car arrives, gets in then buckles herself in.

"Thank you for the offer Natasha" She smiles.

"No problem. You probably needed some time off anyway and the boys are out drinking so it was just me at the tower" Natasha smiles

"So it will be our girls night out" Pepper smiles

"Yes it will" Natasha smiles.

When they get to a nice restaurant they talk stories for an hour. Natasha telling Pepper stories about her missions with Clint or her solo missions and who she had to question on several jobs. Then Pepper tells Natasha some of her stories about Tony until it gets late.

"You should teach me to fight like that a little bit. It would be nice be able to protect myself when Tony's not around" Pepper smiles.

"Perhaps I will. But just the basics that's really effective" Natasha smiles

"It's getting late...we should head back" Pepper says.

Natasha nods and drives Pepper back to the tower, when they come back they see Tony spread out on the couch asleep and drunk.

"Oh dear he must have gotten too drunk," Pepper sighs and puts an arm over her shoulder then looks back at Natasha. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner. We should do that again sometime"

"Indeed we should," Natasha smiles as Pepper takes Tony to his room. "Jarvis where is Clint?"

"Agent Barton is his room Agent Romanov" Jarvis replied.

"Thank you Jarvis" Natasha smiles.

Natasha walks over to Clint's room but seeing he's not there. She decides to go check in the balcony, opens the door then sees him balancing on the rail which then worries her.

"Clint what are you doing?" she asked.

"Huh? oh hey Nat, I'm balancing on this rail" He says and hiccups.

"How many drinks did you have?" She asked worried.

"Uh about fourteen?" He replies and hiccups again.

"Clint, get down...You're drunk…"She says.

"No….shhh..I got this" He smiles and hiccups again.

"Clint, please..come down so we can get you taken care of" Natasha says.

"Oh alright...you're no fun Tasha" He says stepping down.

"Just looking out for my partner is all" she said as Natasha leads him back inside to take care of him for the night.


	3. Day at the Fair

**A/N: I do not own Avenger, with that being said here is the third chapter of this mini series. Once again I got the idea from the blog BlandMarvelheadcannons..so enjoy ^^**

Clint and Natasha, along with the other Avengers are at the fair that arrives once a week. They did not decide this at first but it was Coulson who had suggested a day at the fair for them since they deserved a day off from work and needed a little fun time as well as team bonding time. So they are at the Fair. To make the day interesting and a little more fun Tony decides to have a bet with the others to see who will do what activity. Everyone betted that Clint would be at the archery booth, Tony and Steve bet that Natasha would go to the shooting booth while Bruce and Clint said she wouldn't do any of the games. Everyone had bet that Steve would just walk around and enjoy the scene and probably say something like "These are a lot different from the fairs we had back in the 40's and we had festivals too". And one of them would try to get Steve to go on a ride. Everyone bet that Tony would walk around and see what needed improvements or what looked like it needed to be fixed. They also said that if he was with Pepper instead he would probably take her to the ferris wheel, love tunnel and any other ride or game she wanted to do. Tony and Clint bet that Bruce would do whack a mole for just letting out his anger while Steve and Natasha bet that he would just sit on a bench and read while drinking tea.

"So those are our bets?" Tony grins.

"Yeah…" They say.

"So what are we going to do?" Steve asked.

Clint looks around and spots the archery booth and notices a little girl trying to shoot her targets and doesn't win, the game keeper is giving her a hard time and not letting her have a second chance. He goes over to the archery booth.

"Excuse me, sir may I try?" Clint asked

"Of course sir go ahead" the game keeper says giving him a bow and few arrows.

Clint gets ready then purposefully misses the targets until he is out of arrows and looks at the gamekeeper.

"May I try again?" Clint asked.

"I'm afraid not sir" the game keeper says

"Oh come on..just this once..I bet I won't miss this time" Clint says

"Fine if you say so sir"the game keeper says handing him more arrows.

Clint Aims his arrow steadily and a small smirk plays across his lips as he starts shooting all the targets perfectly, shocking the gamekeeper who then looked at the gamekeeper.

"I win" He smiles.

"Ch-choose your prize…"the game keeper stammers, Clint chooses the toy rabbit and hands it to the little girl.

"Here you go..for you"He smiles.

"Thank you mister!" the girl smiles happily.

"You should give people second chances"Clint says to the game keeper as he leaves.

"That was sweet of you Clint"Natasha says.

"It just bothered me that he wasn't giving second chances"He shrugs.

The day passes rather fast and the sun is starting to set and Tony smiles getting an Idea.

"How about we end this day on the Ferris way?" Tony asked

"Huh? Okay..but why?"Clint asked

"Why not? for a little bonding time..how about that?" Tony replied.

"Okay who goes with who?"Steve asked.

"Clint with Natasha in one and the three of us in another"Tony grins.

"What are you up to Tony?"Natasha asked looking at him.

"Nothing"Tony grins, "So are we going to go on it or not?"

"Fine" They both sigh.

They all get in an individual box with the person that they were going with, the ride starts as it slowly goes up Natasha looks at Clint.

"I have a feeling Tony's up to something…"Natasha says

"Oh Nat...don't worry about that for now..just relax and enjoy the ride I guess" Clint says.

"Fine"Natasha says starring outside,looking at the sunset.

When they're box reaches the very top and they see a perfect view of the area. Clint notices the sunset shining down on Natasha making not only her orange long hair but the outline of her body glow. Whatever Tony was up to he didn't care, Clint was glad he got this moment alone with Natasha and getting to see how beautiful she was. Natasha was his beautiful but deadly Black widow though he would never admit that to anyone but himself.


	4. rough mission and bad memories

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter of this mini series..I apologize if the ending seemed a bit rushed. I do not own Avengers...enjoy!**

Clint and Natasha were driving to some far away place to stop some group of mad scientist who had ordered spy's to guard them so that they could build some type of machine that is able to get into the minds of everyone it came in contact with. This mission brought up some memories that Clint did not want to remember of a certain god that took over his mind during the invasion of New York.

"You alright Clint?" Natasha asked as they take a turn on the road.

"I guess you can say that…"He shrugs.

"You're in control...he is not" Natasha said softly as she puts a comforting hand on his.

"I know...Tasha..it's just the memories" Clint mumbled cleaning his fist until his knuckles turned the color white.

"Tell me...It helps trust me…" She says softly

"After he took control of me...my mind opened up to him but there was like a wall between me...and well not me" Clint started.

"You and what he was controlling" Natasha said.

"It was like a movie..something that I could not control. My mind was taken over but I could see and hear everything that was happening around me and I couldn't stop myself. Shooting the director..getting in the car. Getting that meteorite that he needed..shooting arrows at the personnel on guard. Everything up to the point where you knocked me out…" Clint says.

"They're alive" Natasha says.

"What?" Clint asked turning his head to look at her.

"Some of those personnel you shot..they're alive. You didn't hit where there heart was, you shot them in the leg. I counted how many you didn't kill by watching the recordings, you made chest, back and leg hits in sixty-eight percent of your shots, that's a pretty high percentage for someone who never misses. Not counting the other two you didn't miss because they forgot to wear vests" Natasha says, she felt Clint's hand relax slightly.

"Thanks Nat" He says softly.

"No problem…,"She says softly as she parks somewhere. "Ready?"

Clint puts the quiver around his shoulder and grabbed his bow in hand then nods. Natasha grabbed her two guns and they sneak towards the entrance seeing two guards by the door, Natasha looks at Clint.

"Can you make you the shot?" She whispers

"Your questioning my ability to be able to make that shot?" He whispers back.

Clint grabs one arrow and steadies his bow as he aims at the guys leg, gets ready to release when a flash of one of the guys he shot in New York goes through his head, he puts the bow down closing his eyes, shakes his head to clear his mind.

"I got this" She whispers and quickly shoots the two guards.

"Sorry…" he mumbles feeling useless now, shakes his head again trying to get it together.

"No..it's alright..come on" she says.

They quickly get in the elevator, Natasha scans the buttons for the right room and sees the one that leads to the underground layer where the experiment was being held. Natasha pushes the button and leans back, looking at Clint.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know...I was about to shoot but a flash of those personnel I shot in New York got in my head and I froze…,"Clint says clenching his fist. "M-maybe I shouldn't be on this mission"

"We're in this together..we are partners," She says putting her hand on his shoulder. "Remember Clint it happened but you got it over...those men were not killed. You are in control of your own body..he isn't"

"Y-your Nat..thanks…"Clint mumbles.

"Anytime," she says moving to side so she's hidden. "get in place"

Clint nods and gets into place as the elevators arrives at the underground floor, dings. The guards take a look in and Natasha shoots at them quickly until they get out and starts shooting at the other guards. Clint shoots several arrows at the guards, is about to shoot one that is aiming at Natasha who is on the other side of him but he freezes again, manages to yell her name before the flashes come back.

"Natasha move!" he yells

Natasha looks at Clint and sees the bullet coming for and manages to move but it hits the back of her shoulder but not in a fatal area and she gets on her knee and shoots at the last guy.

"I'm fine...get that guy in chains, call SHIELD and let's get out..somewhere close by so I can take care of this wound" she says grabbing a clean towel from somewhere and presses it against her wound slightly.

Clint nods putting the man in chains and tells Coulson on the comm that they got the guy, meet him up top in a few minutes. Natasha gets up and they go back to elevator, Clint pushes the button for the top floor and looks at Natasha.

"Nat..I'm sorry..I…"Clint starts.

"Clint...Don't do this yourself. It's not your fault" Natasha says.

The elevator dings for the upper floor and they walk out of the door to meet Coulson. He hand the guy over, Coulson looks at Natasha.

"Come back to the base and get the wound treated" Coulson says.

"No it's fine Coulson..I can take care of it myself. We'll be back in two or three hours most" Natasha replied.

"Alright. Call if you need anything" Coulson says leaving.

They walk to their own car, Natasha is about to sit in the driver's side but Clint gently grabs her good shoulder and turns her around which confused her.

"Don't you think about it Nat. I'll drive...you need to keep pressure on that wound until we find a place with a first aid kit" Clint says.

Natasha nods sitting in the passenger seat and Clint gets in the driver's seat and drives them to a nearby hotel and parks in the parking lot.

"We don't have reservations…"Natasha says.

"They'll give us one if we show them we're from SHIELD" Clint says getting up and helps Natasha up.

They walk in and go over to the counter, Clint rings the bell until someone comes in and looks at them.

"How can I help you?" the manager asked

"We would like to rent a room for a two days"Clint says

"Did you make reservations?" the manager asked.

"No…"Clint replies.

"Then I'm afraid you can't rent a room sir,"the manager says and Clint shows him his SHIELD ID. "In that case….room 547 is available..we will just register you in"

"Thank you. are there first aid kits?" Clint says.

"Yes there is a first aid kit in the bathroom of your room" the manager replies.

"Thank you…"he says

Clint and Natasha walk to the elevator to the fifth floor until the elevator dings and they walk to their room.


	5. Recovery time

**A/N: here's the next chapter of the hawk and the widow mini series. I got this idea from one of the Avenger comics..sorry it took long to update I was having a bit of writers block with this one. I do not own Avengers..enjoy!**

Natasha sits down holding the towel in place still until Clint comes back from the bathroom and she lets out a small sigh. Clint comes back and puts it on the nightstand, she stands up.

"I can do this myself Clint. Why don't you look around the room?" Natasha says.

"Nat you don't have to act tough..it's okay. I can help you" he says

"Alright…"Natasha says and moves her top off just enough so that Clint can take care of the wound.

He takes a wet rag and gently washes the wound, sees its only a graze and the bullet didn't enter her body. Clint puts some polysporin on her wound.

"You don't have to act tough stopped an evil scientist from reading people's mind..you saved everyone and me.." Clint says softly, Natasha glances at him slightly. "Everyone knows your tough so you don't have to act tough all the time Nat"

Natasha looks at him surprised and he smiles a little pulling her into a small hug, she doesn't struggle but relaxes into the hug.

"Don't act all surprise. you know you're my best friend right?" He says softly.

Natasha turns around smiling and kisses him which surprised him for a moment but he kisses her back with arms around her gently,she relaxes a little into the hug.

"So why don't we find a place around here with good food" She smiles

"Is this a date?" Clint blushes.

"Not yet," Natasha chuckles softly. "This is just to get something to eat. But that date can happen after we get back and report to Coulson"

"Alright" he says

Clint and Natasha walk around the town a little, looking for a nice little café or restaurant they can eat lunch at. Couple minutes passed and they found a nice café, they go inside and to the counter.

"How may I help you today?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, um we would like two coffee's and two ham sandwiches please" Clint says

"Your order will be in a minute. Please take a seat" The waiter says leading them to an empty table, they sit down.

"So, how did you know I liked meat?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Don't you remember the hamburger eating contest you would have with me and the others?" Clint smiles slightly.

"Oh right...speaking of do you remember who won the last one?" She asked

"Uh, who always wins the contest and has the biggest appetite on our team?" Clint replied.

"Thor" She says.

"That or both Steve and Thor..usually Thor unless it's a tie between the two"Clint says.

Natasha and Clint spend hours together talking about their solo missions and other stuff as they eat their sandwiches and drink their coffee until the sun is about to set.

"I think we should head back to that hotel. That mission was sort of exhausting" Clint says.

"Good plan" Natasha agrees.

They walk back to their hotel and when they arrive it is already night, they go inside their room and Natasha sits down looking at Clint who looks back at her knowing she's really tired and needs the rest but is stubborn to do so or admit she needs rest.

"You should probably get some rest Nat..I think that mission was more exhausting on you than me" Clint says.

"No, it's alright Clint I'm fine...I was going to go outside for some fresh air…"Natasha says

"Nat...don't try to act tough again. You're tired I can see it and I know you well enough that when you get tired you clench the bed sheets and try to fight off. Rest" Clint says.

"Clint, I'm not acting tough. I'm fine and not tired and you think you know me well" Natasha says.

Clint sighs and sits next to her, their legs touch a little, he puts his hand on her's. "Natasha, you are tired I can see that and I do know you well enough..you're just trying to fight it off. You helped me sleep and if that's what it takes then I'll do whatever to help you sleep" He says.

"Fine if I'm sleeping then I'm not sleeping alone" Natasha says.

"Alright I'll share the bed with you" Clint says

They both lay down and Clint talks to her until she falls asleep curled up next to him, he puts an arm around her gently and pulls the covers over them, falls asleep too.


End file.
